Sobrio
by Susee
Summary: Te das cuenta de que la extrañas y te dices que no la amas. Porque tu concepto de amor es que viene con el tiempo; quisieras encontrar la explicación por que cuando estas ebrio, todo es más sencillo. Este OS, participa en el concurso organizado por la página de Facebook de Cristy 1994: "Sigue el OS"


**Disclaimer:** Todo es de nuestra maravillosa Reina J.K Rowling

 **Aviso:** Este OS, participa en el concurso organizado por la página de Facebook de Cristy 1994: "Sigue el OS" Continuación de ¡Ebrio!

* * *

Draco estaba en su habitación con la mirada fija en la ventana esperando la salida del sol que anunciaría su libertad. Sonrió al ver como el cielo comenzaba a aclarase.

Once meses; once largos y tortuosos meses habías pasado encerrado en los terreros que ocupaban la mansión Malfoy. Estabas seguro que cualquier castigo era mejor que Azkaban, pero el pasar todo ese tiempo en casa sin visitas, sin varita; no era algo que disfrutaras realmente. El contacto que tenías era con tus padres quienes se encontraban en la misma posición, los aurores que iban cada 15 días a visitarlos y la edición del Diario el Profeta que recibían cada mañana.

Estabas aislado, lo que había dejado mucho tiempo para pensar, hacia casi un año del cumpleaños de Hermione. Los meses transcurridos habían dejado un vació que no sabías que existía.  
Si eras sincero no sabías cómo había comenzado, esa noche estabas ebrio de eso no había duda; era una ironía el recordar cada uno de los besos y las caricias compartidas, pero no el momento justo en que todo comenzó.

La estuviste observado toda la noche en aquella cena, llevaba puesto un sencillo vestido Azul con mangas largas y el cabello recogido en una coleta alta. La elección del vestido era clara para ti; ella estaba ocultando su marca. Recordar sus gritos fue lo que te llevo a apurar la copa que sostenías en tu mano izquierda y unas cuantas más hasta que te sentiste desorientado y no pudiste encontrar el baño. Es justo en ese momento donde todo es algo confuso, la encuentras y comienzan una pelea verbal que termino contigo susurrando en su oído. Te encontrabas tan cerca que no resististe dejar un beso en su cuello; siendo justos dirías que ese fue el comienzo.  
La mañana siguiente despertaste en su habitación y te quedaste en su departamento hasta medio día; pero volviste por la noche. Entonces comenzaste una rutina y ella jamás te cuestiono.  
A veces solo te quedabas allí observando mientras ella leía o cuando dormía, algunas noches pegabas tu cuerpo al suyo o acariciabas su espalda mientras dormía boca abajo. Otras noches simplemente pasaban al sexo sin dirigirse alguna palabra. A veces reunías la fuerza suficiente para permanecer en tu casa y no ir a su departamento.  
Recuerdas que te ibas con ella porque no querías estar en tu propio hogar y ahora haz pasado casi un año allí sin ella.

Te das cuenta de que la extrañas y te dices que no la amas. Porque tu concepto de amor es que viene con el tiempo; quisieras encontrar la explicación por que cuando estas ebrio, todo es más sencillo. No piensas en los prejuicios, en el daño que le hiciste en el pasado. Tus padres no lo aceptan y aun recuerdas a tu madre diciendo que no es una chica apropiada, mientras tu padre se niega a admitir cualquier contacto entre tú y ella. Finge no saber que a veces dormías con ella y que los rumores de una relación han estado circulando entre la sociedad mágica.

Cuando te encuentras ebrio puedes ser tú mismo y al final echarle la culpa al alcohol. Ahora has pasado todo este tiempo sobrio y las extrañas; y la necesitas. Porque todo este tiempo no dejas de pensar en ella y en la última vez que estuvieron juntos. Si eres algo honesto te duele el no haber tenido otra oportunidad; fuiste un idiota, olvidaste su cumpleaños y lo único que ella quería de ti era que la amaras y solo estando ebrio podías hacerlo. Debiste decirle que no, que la mañana siguiente seguías sintiendo exactamente lo mismo. Tu corazón aun latía por ella, aun cuando el alcohol había abandonado tu cuerpo.

Creíste no tener derecho, tenías un juicio al cual enfrentarte y al no conocer tú futuro callaste por miedo.  
El día del juicio ella estuvo allí junto con Potter ambos testificaron a tu favor y estas seguro que el hecho de que tu familia no fuera a Azkaban fue por ellos.

Miras el reloj de tu muñeca y faltan solo cinco minutos para el medio día. Estas a minutos de ser libre y de pronto sientes miedo porque no sabes que pueda pasar. Tal vez en este tiempo ella dejo de amarte. Te dices a ti mismo que no importa vas ir a verla porque esta vez no te quedaras callado estas sobrio, y ella tiene que saberlo. Ebrio o sobrio tus sentimientos son los mismos.

Bajas de tu habitación y al llegar al recibidor encuentras a Potter y un par de aurores que no conoces. No dices nada solo lo observas, se ve distinto. Su cabello es más corto, no trae gafas y una barba lo acompaña. Te dedica una sonrisa y la frase eres libre Malfoy, te ha llenado de una felicidad que desconocías.

Te dice que tienes que acompañarlo al ministerio a llenar papeleo y recoger tu varita pero tendrá que esposarte por protocolo y cuando se acerca a ti habla, lo hace tan bajito, casi un susurro que crees haber oído mal, pero sonríe de nuevo y no entiendes por qué tanta amabilidad pero te aferras a sus palabras. "Ella te está esperando en casa"

Tu cuerpo y cerebro entran en modo automático y haces todo por inercia hasta que te encuentras frente a su puerta. Das dos golpes y sientes como si tu corazón quisiera salir de tu pecho cuando la puerta se abre y esta ella; pero no está sola. Tu corazón se paraliza y de pronto te falta el aire cuando te das cuenta que sostiene un bebe y su cabello es rubio.

* * *

 **N/A:** Espero lo disfrutaran!

Con amor, Susee.


End file.
